fairy tail's Titania
by DescendantOfPhoenix
Summary: Any woman in her place would have been happy and yes she was too. yet tears rolled down her cheeks, her heart broken, moments of killer pain,the whole guild cried, Titania falls, her insigma being removed.


**Erza centred story. I do not own fairy tail. That's enough..._right_.**

It was a rather unusual day at fairy tail. No chairs or tables flying,no brawls,no uproars and worst of all(according to some members) no alcohol. Maybe because of that or maybe because of something else most members were out on jobs or roaming around Magnolia town.

"something is not right today" said a certain blond girl. She was sitting with few other girls at the bar. "It doesn't feel like fairy tail! Something is missing... missing but what? Hmmmh" She said placing a finger on her chin.

"well Lucy...it certainly feels calm today" said a white haired girl.

"That's it Mira...it's calm and calm is so not fairy tail. That's what was wrong. Where are the brawls,spars and challenges...what happened here? Said Lucy in a single breath turning to look around the guild hall.

"We are not getting many jobs after fairy tail was reunited...yet. And we are out of resources for the time being, so...almost everyone is out helping us to get back on track and almost every job is taken and are done efficiently"answered Mira.

"Ooh! We are out of resources huh that explains why Natsu agreed to go on a job with Gray" said Lucy bluntly.

"Now...now Lucy you shouldn't simply mock at your beloved HUSBAND"said Mira making the blond girl blush and other girls to burst out laughing.

"True... only us girls are here,but I can't believe even with Erza around our guild can be this silent" stated Mira.

"Hey what was that supposed to mean?"said Erza who was not paying attention to anything else other than her beloved cake.

"Nothing...nothing at all" said Lucy covering for Mira.

"But no matter its silent or noisy...Fairy tail is just amazing"said Lucy capturing everyone's attention. "It seems like yesterday I came to Fairy tail, then what all happened. I met all of you,memories good,bad and painful...the pain of being ripped apart and the eternal joy of reuniting...we fought, we believed, we loved, shed tears, laughed and always stood by each other. Heh and even got married*giggles*

"_Lucy..._

"_Lu chan_

"_Lucy san_

"Whaa...at ? Asked Lucy sweat dropping

"We understand why you are a part-time author now"said Erza tapping Lucy"s shoulders HARD.

"Oo...okk Erza"said Lucy catching her breath.

"By the way Erza...Jellal hasn't taken a mission like other guys...what he loves so much that he doesn't even want to go on jobs. Aaaww that so...

"Romantic"Mira completed the teasing which her sister in law Evergreen started.

"Whaa..thau..th..." said Erza choking on her fork and cake.*throat clearing* "well..that's not it. It's my decision. New year festival is coming and both of us wants to be here in fairy tail. No further change will be made to my plan" stated Erza.

"Together... that is called '_romantic' _but Erza we need to work to bring our guild back to how it was.. right" Said Lucy.

Erza stared at Lucy for sometime blankly then stood up "that's it I am taking a mission" said Erza as she rushed to the job board

**After sometime...**

What happened to the 'my decision thing' asked Mira as she took the Job request from Erza.

"No change, I'll be back by new year festival. It's a 5 day mission, 2 days to reach there,finish the job in a day and 2 days to get back. I'll be here on exact new year's eve. Erza presented her plan with a glee.

**At Erza's home;Rosemary Villa**

"but you said we will be celebrating new year together Erza"said Jellal just before Erza could leave the house.

"Like I said Jellal I would be back by new year festival...most probably. So no change in our plan and you know I would die but won't break-".

She was stopped by Jellal as he placed a finger on her lips."sshhh don't, I don't wanna feel like parting you not even through words so...*sighs* fine I believe you...but just come back in one piece my 'reckless wife'"he said the last part with a '_I don't know what I am gonna do with you' _face.

"Huh...fine I'll try, but you see I have this problem of forgetting things how am I supposed to remember what you said hmm?" the red headed woman said as she leaned closer to him.

He smiled warmly; gently made his head meet hers "OK" he said and brushed his lips on to hers holding the armored mage's waist and pulling her close.

"...bye ….by..e"Jellal murmured those words for the 20th time leaning over the wall watching a huge luggage being pulled far, not allowing him a glimpse of the scarlet beauty. He went inside the house and stood there looking at the now gloomy house, the house cricket providing background music. "It's ….going...to be...huh...lonely".

**Inside the train...**

_I have been traveling for the last two days. Gee z I hate long trips It will even turn me into a Natsu. So sad I don't have anyone to knock me off or...keep me company."_Huh...I miss him"Erza said supporting her head with her hand and looking out side.

Soon the train came to a stop. "** dear passengers we have reached Meirleach village the train will restart the journey in 15 minutes. **Erza stood up and walked out as she had reached her destination. She stood there with a huge luggage holding the request.

"are you Erza scarlet...from fairy tail". A voice said prompting Erza to turn behind.

"yes, that would be me and are you sir who sent this request?" said Erza facing a old, short, bearded man in village clothes holding a staff.

"oh am I happy to see you...I am Elmar Beldon, meirleach village chief and I did sent that request and please come this way". The man guided Erza to the village.

**After sometime...**

"Our village was once a very prosperous one, rich in minerals too thus it attracted a lot of people, traders and tourists. But that came to an end as the bandits started attacking. Now they have turned our place into their base...

"But chief Beldon haven't you tried any means to stop them like other than requesting to wizard guilds?"asked Erza

"We did but seems like some of them can use magic...thus our tries were futile. Those bandits changed our village badly from its name,Rathúla to everything. Erza san we will give you more than the promised reward if you could help us". The man said sorrow lurking in his eyes.

"I'll help you draw away those bandits with all my sincerity that's why I accepted the mission so leave them to me" stated Erza with a smirk.

"thank you Erza san . Ah we are here...I won't be entering trough the front entrance, as usual those men must be sitting around the oak tree drinking, mocking the villagers and making all kinds of disturbance. So I will be leaving may you be successful, Erza san" the chief left saying those words.

"I see, they are bothersome bandits, I'll just bother them for sometime" saying this Erza entered the village. After a short walk she saw an oak tree around it sat a group of dozen bandits. Erza walked towards them.

"Huh..chief a weird chick with a weird fashion sense is walking towards us" said one.

"Huh...who are ya...don't ya know we don't accept tourists or did you came to entertain us"said another who seems to be the leader of the gang.

"Who I am is none of your business, I am here in aid for the villagers. I suggest you leave this village and its residents alone"stated Erza standing in front of the group.

"And if not...your gonna call your daddy to kick our ass...shut that sweet mouth of yours tight

or do yo wanna join us, a chick like you is more than welcome"the group bursts out laughing.

"I see then I'll have to force you to leave prepare yourselves"stated Erza

"oh please, come...come and force us we are more than prepared" stated the group leader with a perverted face.

"Very well then,**REQUIP". **Suddenly Erza's attire changed into her heaven's wheel armour much to the surprise of her opponents. They all stood up in awe at the re-quip mage.

"**blumenblatt" **Erza cried. The attack sent almost all of her opponents flying. They crashed on to the near by trees or buildings.

"what the hell...is she a wizard?"

"That mark she's from fairy tail"

"Re-quipping magic sh..e she is Erza scarlet...she is **TITANIAaaaa.** Stating that almost all of the bandits started running for their lives. Only Three left standing.

"I suggest you run too"threatened Erza to the men who are trying to surround her.

"No way we use magic too,come on boys fire at her"with that they started firing at her. Erza summoned one of her adamantine armour shields and a sword. She cut trough the bullets sent to her while protecting herself using the shield. Not even one of the magical bullets with so much velocity and power could do any harm to the re-quip mage. Suddenly the rain of the bullets stopped. Two guns dropped. And two started running screaming she's too strong.

"Run you cowards...I am not done yet ya. I have some other tricks"stated the leader.

"Whatever but I don't have time for that, prepare yourself...**TRINITY SWORD"w**ith that Erza charged towards the leader with slash. He fell on the ground badly injured with the last drop of magic he had he sent a purple colour dagger towards Erza. Surprisingly Erza was not expecting that. It pierced into her stomach. No pain was felt. Erza tried to remove the dagger but it was transparent that her fingers simply passed through it. After two or three seconds it disappeared.

"What...are you trying to fool me" Erza said glaring at the fallen bandit. The villagers who came out started beating him and threw him out of the village.

"Thank you so much Erza san, you surely are Titania. We owe you everything. Here is the reward its some thousand jewels more"the chief handed Erza her reward.

"Thank you but here take it back use it for the welfare of this village. It sure lost its glory. I would be taking my leave then. Erza started to walk leaving the villagers jaw dropped and teary. But Erza only moved two steps that she felt like being blind.

"Whaa...at th..e" saying that she fell down.

**one day later. noon time.**

"Where am I?"Erza asked tiredly as she got up.

"Your still in the village Erza san. You had collapsed before you left so we carried you here. Seems like the last attack was magically poisoned. But don't worry we got it out. Said a lady who took care of Erza.

"We have some wizard doctors here" said the chief.

"I collapsed. Oh...well thank you for taking care of me. But how long have I been sleeping?"Erza said.

"For almost 36 hours...oh and Erza san...

**At the guild **

"Erza walked in to the guild which still had members lying here and there after the new year festival. She walked towards the bar where she saw Lucy and Mira.

"hey Erza, welcome back" said the blonde.

"yeah welcome,but seems like your plan didn't work...because you see new year festival was yesterday" Said Mira in a teasing voice.

"well...*sigh*..something came up and here, new year gifts for you and this one's for you Lucy,happy new year. I'll give the others later myself"Erza said handing two small box to the girls.

"oh thanks, Erza and happy new year to you too"said Lucy.

"oh that is so sweet of you Erza, happy new year. ah your gifts are with Jellal,he went home early yesterday"said Mira unwrapping her gift.

"Then I'll be leaving too,bye" Erza went out.

**Erza's home**

Erza slowly opened the door surprised that it is unlocked. She entered and her faced dropped into a 'huh what the' look. The whole place was dark really dark, a faint light coming from the window provided a little brightness. A little freaked Erza walked inside.

"Jel...l...al are you here"suddenly she saw a body lying on the couch. Jellal was lying there as if he was zombie who got exposed to the sun. "Jellal, Whaa...happen..ed?"Erza asked moving towards the 'dead looking Jellal'.

"Huh...oh Erza,hey...**eh Erza ** your back...finally back,welcome"he said with a comically sad face hugging Erza.

"Gee z...you scared me there...you looked pale and cold and you look nor...mal now"

"Yeah I feel good, now that you are here"said Jellal smiling at Erza.

"oh I missed you too, here new year's gift. I'll make some hot coffee" Erza kissed Jellal on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

**After sometime inside the kitchen**

Erza was pouring the coffee into two cups that she heard a sound by the kitchen door. "Eh...oh Jel...lal do you like my gift" said Erza with a visible blush.

Jellal holding a paper had his head hanging, his bangs covering his eyes. He slowly lifted his head to reveal a extremely cute face, pouted bottom lips and watery eyes. He walked towards Erza.

"did you read the note...hmm so are you...happy?" said Erza still blushing and amazed by Jellal's face.

"Happy...happy I am happier than 'Happy' himself'. I am like the happiest guy ever. I am gonna be a daddy Erza, how could I be not happy. This is the best gift ever Erza...best" he said crying and hugging Erza.

"Hmmmh*sniff* *sniff* I am happy too, lets love it so much OK, we'll never let it feel a pain right" said Erza crying in Jellal's hands.

**After several months, the day Erza and Jellal was waiting for**

"wow...its today...Erza will be back to normal after this..._**noooooo**_"screamed Natsu.

"Shut up" said Jellal with a stoic face(really nervous inside)

"And guys, Mira already has a child, Erza will have one now,I'll see mine after 6 more months. Man fairy tail is gonna be filled with babies and **GRAY** you are totally the loser I am at least 2nd hell yeah" yelled Natsu really hard.

"hey I am not, Gajeel will be and are we having a baby competition now?" said Gray stripping.

"Will...you...two..._**STOP IT**_" yelled Jellal scarier than his wife. Effective that Natsu and Gray hugged each other nervously.

"Pretend we don't know them"said an irritated Lucy to a Juvia who is been asking Gray sorry for letting him down.

Suddenly Porlyusica came. The whole place went silent.

" *gulp* so..." asked Jellal nervously.

"well...Jellal boy, you are a daddy now, it ah is a girl, what else" said Porlyusica a little tensed.

"Re...really ah...I am a dad; whoa! Heh...ca...caan...nn I see-

"whoa...Jellallllllll dude you're a dad...when am I gonna be lucyyyyyy"yelled a extremely happy looking Natsu.

"Ignore him, congrats Jellal" said Lucy.

"Juvia wishes congrats too"said Juvia.

"Yeah, congrats dude we're happy for ya"said Gray pushing Natsu aside.

"huh, go back in line stripper I was here first and I am more happy than you"said Natsu butting in.

" huh, I am more happier than you, ash for brains"said Gray.

"but I think I am the actual_ Happy _here, ne Natsuuuu" said happy flying around happily.

"heh, Porlyusica san can I-

"Jellal listen to me calmly...there is ah a pro..problem...remember I told you about something seems to have been affecting the child..."said Porlyusica exhaling heavily.

"ye...yeah and you said maybe its your imagination, what about it?" asked Jellal.

"well it was not my imagination...i..its seems like some magical poison...it has grown all over the infant's body along the time...Jellal...it may...won't make it"said Porlyusica bowing her head.

"no...no way...tell me there is...wa..ay to-...to save my child...please" said Jellal,falling on his knees in pain, tears rolling down his cheek heavily.

"no way...stop joking granny.." said Natsu clenching his teeth.

"Erza won't take this...sh...she'll..." Lucy couldn't finish.

"there …...is a way to save the young one" said Porlyusica capturing everyone's attention.

"magic...can be dispelled using magic...but to save a life magic worth of a life time is needed...that is the whole magic from a person is needed"said Porlyusica.

"I'll give it"

"no Natsu I'll do it"

"Erza is my dear friend too I'll-

"all of you stop, thank you but...It was me...if I paid more attention...if I took the correct action back when Porlyusica san told- I'll do it I'll give every single drop of magic in me. Declared Jellal wetness visible in his eyes. " before that I wanna see Erza right now. As Porlyusica approved Jellal went inside. After some time he came out. His head hanging, his bangs covering his eyes.

"she doesn't know...she shouldn't...sh...she looked so happy...I'll go see master for permission, he'll approve...when can we do it"Jellal asked his voice shaking.

"sooner the better so...today evening"said Porlyusica.

"OK I'll leave them in your care then, I'm going" Jellal went out.

"I am coming with you"said Natsu as he followed Jellal, telling Gray to take care of everything. Atmosphere was still heavy. Lucy and Juvia weren't ready enough to confront Erza but finally they went inside.

Erza was laying on a bed which had its place close to the only window of the small room. She looked contented and comfortable in her sleep. Lucy and Juvia sat near her, the former on the bed itself. They wanted to wake her and talk to her but couldn't. As if Erza knew someone was beside her, she opened her eyes. She smiled at the two familiar faces.

"hi...you guys...where you here all this time?" asked Erza.

"ya..yeah, we came as soon as Jellal told us...hmm...how are you feeling, Erza?" asked Lucy failing in casting a fake smile.

"not great, but I'll be all right soon...are..you girls OK, you seem like you are not"Erza said concerned for her friends.

"yeah we are fine Erza san you should take some rest"said Juvia _trying_ to cover for Lucy.

"OK...the guys ?"

"Jellal and Natsu...went out, Gray is here...He doesn't want to come in"Lucy answered Erza.

"Lucy...I haven't...seen my baby yet, I was asleep...could you bring it over...oh is it...a girl or boy...uh."Erza said her voice soft with content, her eyes gleaming with excitement and love.

"Erza, you should rest for now we'll talk-

"Whaa...aaat no way, I'll go get Jellal"Lucy was interrupted by Gray's Yelling.

"stop Yelling...we don't have...that much time"said Porlyusica yelling back at Gray.

"what is going on out there Lucy...what are they talking about Jellal"Erza was now curious.

"I...don't know...Erza"said Lucy looking on the floor. "I'll go and ask Porlyusica san what is-

"you are going to ask me what?"asked Porlyusica before she went to another room close by as Gray followed her. You're...awake...Erza"Porlyusica said.

"hmm, what were you talking ab-

Erza was interrupted by Wendy who came in running. She was there helping Porlyusica. "It's ...it's getting worse,_Grandeeney_...uh...Erza san you're awake?"Wendy said.

"No, how much long is that Jellal kid gonna take?"Porlyusica said placing hand on her forehead in anxiety.

"What's going on here...what's with Jellal...where is he?"Erza said trying to get up.

"You lay back, kid. It's... all right-

"Excuse me Grandeeney, please hurry...the bab...I mean...please come"Wendy was really tensed so as everyone else.

"Will any one tell me...what is going on...I am having really bad assumptions now...just- Erza couldn't finish her sentence as Lucy had pulled her into a hug,

"E..Erza...

**After sometime; almost evening**

" come fast Natsu...I...don't want to waste any more time" said Jellal as he rushed to Porlyusica's place.

"tch...oh...that gramps...he is no where to be found when ya need him"said Natsu as he followed Jellal.

"Natsuuuu..."happy said as flew above the two.

"agh...what is it, Jellal? why did you stop?"asked Natsu as he hit his head on Jellal's back who had suddenly stopped.

Jellal in utter shock stared at the crowd of fairy tail members in front of Porlyusica's tree house. "what happened..." he cried as he rushed towards it with Natsu following. As they rushed inside they saw many sad faces which fastened Jellal's heart beating and made his mind go blank. Tears had already reached his chin when he arrived at Erza's room.

There he saw his wife holding a small baby in her hands. She was not at all sad but was smiling which he soon recognized as fake. She slowly placed the little one down on the bed to lay beside her then turned to look at the two had entered.

"th...the baby?" asked Jellal still not relieved from his shock.

"it's all right, she is all healthy and fine" said Erza looking at small thing sleeping beside her casting that fake smile again.

"bu...but...how?" Jellal asked.

"Er..Erza she sacrificed...her _magic"_said Lucy biting her lips.

"N**ooooo...**_**Erza..**_you...you..._**idioooooot" **_yelled Natsu almost charging towards Erza. But he was stopped by Gray who pulled himself and Natsu to crash to the near by wall."stop it Natsu...she herself is hurt idiot"whispered Gray through his clenched teeth into the pink head's Ear, his voice sharp and hurt. Natsu soon calmed down his head hanging.

Jellal slowly moved towards Erza she tried to smile at him. "don't give me that fake smile Erza" he said so quietly that only Erza must have heard him. "So...why...why did you..."he asked holding Erza's hands_**.**_

"I had to...I had to...I only kept the promise...we made... that we would protect her...besides we should be... happy now...not...and you won't be ashamed of being called _T__**itaaania's**_ husband any more..."she said, that fake smile still finding its way to her face.

"what are you saying Erza..._**I am so happy**_ when people call me that...I am such an unworthy person...I never deserve you and yet...your mine...how can I be ashamed...and how can I be happy when your sad, _**Erza**_...for god sake...cry please"said Jellal wetting Erza's hands with his tears.

And only now Erza had started to cry. She cried so much hugging on to Jellal. "*sniff**sniff* I can't wait any more..."she said unwrapping herself from Jellal's hands. " I'll only be a burden to fairy tail if I continue being...a mage...of fairy tail. I would...never stein its name...so Mira do as I told...please remove my insigma" she said.

"what...are you saying?"

"_**Erza**_ **don't you...**

"I can't do it,Erza"

"all of you stop it...this is the right thing to do...I am not a mage now...and Mira please" Erza said.

"we can't Erza...and master is not here too...so-

"do it for her Mira...I approve...let...huh...her try" said a small man who entered in a calm voice.

"but master...all right...all right..."Mira said finding her protest futile. She moved towards Erza with a lacrima tip equipment. And started rubbing it over Erza's insigma. Natsu turned around and punched the wall, Gray looked away, Lucy closed her eyes,Wendy held on to Juvia,master Makarov kept silent Jellal held the crying Erza close to him.

"Er...Erza...the guild mark...I am not able to remove it" Mirajane said in amusement and glee.

"huh...uh...no.….way"Erza couldn't believe her eyes neither could anyone else. "ma...master...what is this" Erza asked.

"Erza...and all of you brats...you do consider...fairy tail as your family, right? …...well, you cannot cut the link between your family just like that...because that link is...bonded with love, trust and togetherness...unless a member doesn't want to share these feelings...or wants to leave for another adventure and is ready with all their heart...no member will leave...you don't want to leave then you should stay as a member, as a mage of fairy tail family" Makarov calmly said the rest looked at him with teary eyes.

"bu...but master, I am no mage...now...I can't use magic...its lost...how can...I stay"Erza said her voice shaking.

"Well, you cannot stay...if your not a mage"said a seemingly childish voice.

"how have you been, first master" Makarov simply greeted the great Mavis who sat on a table with her trade mark smile.

"Erza...magic...is not a thing that you actually have a control on. Its limitless its not created or destroyed by humans...most importantly it originates in your soul...until your soul is lost your magic is not at all lost...you're just feeling you lost it...its there...believe me you'll be using your magic soon...besides...fairy tail won't be able to find another Titania, Erza..." said Mavis moving everyone to tears.

"Fi...first master..."Erza said weeping.

"**All right...**Natsu said simultaneously lifting his hand up in the air to gesture the fairy tail's trade mark sign. Soon almost everyone in and out the house lifted there hands even Porlyusica did.

"yeah...**fairy taiiiiiiiil"**And then Natsu yelled.

Natsu 's yell was so loud that the little one laying beside Erza was not happy about it. It started to cry in its small yet shrill voice. Everyone shrugged and looked at the crying baby. And you could see a dark aura forming around Erza.

"oh...ooh damn"

"Natsu you are so dead, man"

"shut up stripper If I am gonna die I'll kill ya and die"

"ah...wanna fight flame breath bring it on"

"Erza...sit down...let them fight for once"

"excuse me Erza, the baby is still crying"

"yay, yay my fairy tail is back to normal"

"oh so much yelling, get outta here humans before I take the broom"

**HAPPY ENDING**


End file.
